


In the Arms of the One I Love

by Coronis_Dewhurst



Category: EvolXLove, MLQC: Fandom, Mr. Love: Queen’s Choice (Video Game), love and producer
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 09:11:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19438363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coronis_Dewhurst/pseuds/Coronis_Dewhurst
Summary: MC arranges a meeting at Lucien's home to pitch her new show to him. What she gets instead is more than what she hoped for.





	In the Arms of the One I Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This fan-fiction is my comeback to the world of fan-fiction, having been inspired by the lovely folks in the Thots of Mr. Love: Queen's Choice Discord server. Check out the link if you want to join! https://discord.gg/sn45jhB  
> Must be 18+ to join.

It was a bright Sunday afternoon when I knocked on Lucien's door, laptop in my tote, and materials for the next show in my hand. 

I was making a series on some of the most fascinating careers on Earth, focusing on the hidden challenges that people face while on their jobs, ranging from mentally taxing, to life-threatening. And one of them was that of a scientist's. From getting grants and proposals approved, to writing papers, to slogging at the lab bench day in and day out, only to find out that your results are statistically insignificant...it takes more devotion and perseverance in one's field of study than is ever imaginable. So who better to ask than Lucien, one of the most successful researchers in the field of neuroscience, with his own well-established lab, multiple highly-cited journal publications under his belt, and throngs of students seeking his mentorship.

I was a bit taken aback at how quickly he opened the door, almost like he’d been standing right behind it, but his soft smile instantly warmed my heart and put me at ease.

"Come in," he said, as he pulled the door open wider.

I returned his smile and entered. 

"Thank you so much for letting me take up some of your precious weekend time to talk to you about our new show."  
"My pleasure," Lucien replied. "Make yourself at home; I'll brew some tea."  
"Oh no, I'm fine, I don't want to impose on-"  
"Oh, you aren't at all, " he cut me off. "I'm always happy to help. Sit down, I'll be right back." 

I sighed as I watched him recede into the far right corner of his house, presumably his kitchen. I plopped myself onto his sofa, sinking into the plush cushions. Light streamed into the living room from the large window on the back wall, overlooking Morrow Way. An ornate display of succulents and souvenirs sat next to the window, facing the kitchen door. Facing me was a wall-mounted TV, flanked by bookcases brimming with heavy texts. Although we were next-door neighbours, I had hardly set foot into his home. So when he opened the door to his home, it felt like...he was opening a door into his heart.

Realising I was distracting myself, I brought my attention back to the task at hand. Setting my materials down on the coffee table in front of me, I opened my laptop and pulled up the presentation for the show, which detailed the goals and timeline of the show, and what his role would be. I scanned through it one last time to check for any errors and made quick mental notes on what to tell Lucien.  
Presently he arrived with two mugs of steaming hot tea. He handed one to me as he sat down beside me, his thigh brushing against mine. I did my best to keep my voice from stuttering as I thanked him for the drink, wrapping my hands steady around the warm exterior of the mug as the sensation made my heart flutter.

“So, what do you have for me today?”  
“Well…” I paused to take a sip from the mug. The tea was perfectly warm, with just the right amount of sweetness to it.  
“We think we know all about all the different career fields and what may entail them, but I have found that many people only have a very vague idea of what it means to have a career in a field outside of their own profession. Some even think that people in other professions have it easier or harder than their own. So I thought of creating a show that truly goes into depth the many risks and burdens of various careers, and enlightens people as to what it really means to be an architect, or a software engineer, or, in your case, a scientist. The show will…”

I prattled on, flicking through the slides on my laptop, occasionally pausing to take a sip of the delicious tea that Lucien had made. It sure did calm my beating heart as I sat so close to the man I longed…scratch that. 

While I gave the presentation, I glanced at Lucien at times to gauge his reaction, trying my best to avoid staring at his broad shoulders, or his toned chest, or his...never mind. But I couldn’t help noticing that something felt...off. He didn’t show any sign of approval or disapproval; rather, he seemed not to be paying attention at all. All I saw was him looking at me, with a small, almost playful smile tugging at the corners of his lips. 

“Lucien, is something wrong?”  
“Hmm? Oh, nothing at all.” He rested his elbow on the backrest of the sofa, mug in hand.  
“Um…Okay, then.” I continued giving the presentation, only to have the same uneasiness of his staring creep up on me again.  
“Lucien…you’ve just been looking at me like that. Is something the matter? Please tell me.”  
“’Is something the matter?’ you ask. Well, I feel all...” He set his mug down on the coffee table, letting the words hang in the air. “…all hot and bothered.”  
“O-oh, well, it is quite a warm day today.” I fan myself with my hand, unsure if I was doing so due to the heat outside, or the heat building up in my cheeks.  
Lucien gave a chuckle. “Do you think so?”  
“Yeah, I mean, it’s May, and you know, it’s getting warm…” I spluttered, looking away. 

In one smooth motion, he closed my laptop and set it on the coffee table. I looked down to see it gone from my lap, and his hand taking away my mug as well. I turned my head to look at him, only to see his face inches away from mine. Startled, I began to edge myself away from him, but he only followed. 

“No, I mean to ask, is that really why you think I’m all hot and bothered?”  
“Well, w-what else could it be?” I laughed, hesitantly.  
“Well…” He started, almost mockingly. His eyes surveyed me, from top to bottom. I suddenly felt very exposed. Instinctively, I brought my arm over my chest, rubbing the collar of my blouse between my fingers.  
“It could be you.” A mischievous tone laced his velvety voice.  
“You’re just teasing me again, aren’t you.” I edged a little bit away, yet again.  
I thought I saw a hint of disappointment in his eyes, despite him maintaining that enigmatic smile of his.  
“I am not.”  
“Wh-what?”  
He chuckled at my astonishment.  
“You look...irresistible.” He moved even closer, and peeled my arm away from my torso. His other hand was now cradling the side of my face, his thumb running over my bottom lip. 

I felt my back hit the armrest.  
I had nowhere else to go. 

“I-“ 

Lucien’s lips came crashing down on my own, enveloping them in such pillowy softness that even the clouds in the sky would be put to shame. I shut my eyes, drinking in the faint taste of the tea that still lingered on his lips. His hands cupped my face -- smooth, yet strong, his thumbs rubbing my flushed cheeks. He licked and nibbled at my lower lip, savouring every bit of it. Overwhelmed, I gasped, which only allowed him to slip his tongue into my mouth. He played with my tongue, rolling his own around as one would with a piece of hard candy. 

Lucien slipped his hands under my blouse and ran his long, slender fingers over my torso, the tips teasingly brushing over my abdomen, my waist, my shoulder blades, leaving me longing for more. He explored every inch of my exposed skin, like he were an excited child, left to run loose in an amusement park, taking in the sights and tastes and sensations of a forbidden utopia. My hands flew into a tizzy, wandering all over him -- over his broad back, his sturdy shoulders, into his silky hair, not knowing whether to clutch or not clutch at him; all to quell the throbbing of my heart, and down below. He kneaded my waist, circled his thumbs over my abdomen, and snaked his way up my back, where he deftly unhooked my bra. I tried to cry out in protest, but my feeble attempt was muffled by his mouth. He ran a long finger slowly and smoothly up my spine, from the small of my back all the way up to the bottom of my neck. I shuddered and arched my back, my breasts hitting his clavicles. He finally broke the kiss and I panted for air, as a drop of dribble slid slowly down the corner of my mouth.

Dazedly, I opened my eyes, but Lucien only brought his hand over them, as if to close them. I obeyed, surrendering myself to his whims. He pulled me into his chest as his lips travelled all the way down my neck, laying soft, flitting kisses, like a butterfly. 

He’d called me a butterfly, once…

Then I felt a sting like a bee’s, on the crook of my neck. I yelped, and he started sucking and licking on the bite. His hands reached under my bra cups, and he began fondling and squeezing my breasts, his thumbs circling my nipples, perking them, hardening them. I could not help the moan that escaped my lips, as my hands grasped and tugged at his shirt, bunching the cloth in my fists. His hands had, however, moved to lift up my blouse and push the bra up and away from my breasts, and without missing a beat, took one of my nipples into his mouth, while still teasing the other with his hand. My breath caught in my throat as he suckled and nipped at the one in his mouth, while he rubbed and pinched the other. My legs squirmed and my torso writhed in a futile attempt to subdue the alien sensation that had been building up slowly, deep down within me. He pinned my legs down on the seat with his knee, then pushed it down between them, prying them apart like an oyster shell. He wrapped his free arm around my waist, steadying my body, as he butted his knee right up against my vulva. My panties were...wet. I felt his devious smile against my skin, and my heartbeat quickened, as though it weren’t already fast enough. 

“Why are you so wet?” He murmured. “I haven’t done anything...yet.” 

“Lucien…” I managed to finally gasp. “What...are you going to do?” 

I wished I had not asked that.

Or...maybe I was glad I did, perhaps just as glad as he was, which he made known with a smirk. He looked up at me, and I immediately averted my eyes, renewed tingling in my cheeks. He held my chin and turned my head. 

“Look at me.” 

I obeyed, and what I saw almost made my heart jump out of my mouth. I saw, in the black abysses of his eyes, nothing but pure, carnal desire. 

“I am going to make you feel so good, you’ll be left asking for more.”

I was so shocked my mouth dropped open. He gave a low laugh, and pushed my chin up. 

“Open that mouth only to yell my name.” 

Swiftly, he pushed me down so my back lay on the sofa, my leg dangling off the edge. He climbed on top of me, and began to kiss down my abdomen as he pushed my skirt up, and tugged at the elastic of my panties.

“Ah, no, stop…!” I implored. 

He stopped. 

He said, “What did I tell you?” 

I swallowed. He waited for a while, indicating he wanted my answer. 

“That...I should open my mouth...only to call out your name.”  
“Yes. Good.” 

I bit my lip in fear...no, who am I lying to?

I bit my lip in anticipation. 

His fingers pushed away at the cloth covering the wet folds of my vulva, which then proceeded to part and rub between them. His touch was electric, and I squeezed my eyes shut once more as I reached my hand over my mouth, fearing that the moan I’d let out was far too loud. He stopped, grabbed my wrist and pulled my hand away. 

“I want to hear you moan. I want to hear it loud and clear. I want...to hear you call out my name. Did I not make that clear?”

“I-I’m sorry, Lucien,” I managed to mewl. 

Silence.

Then I felt his hand gently brush my hair away from my forehead. I slowly opened my eyes, and saw his tender, loving gaze upon me. What is with the duality of this man?

“Fool,” he said, his smile melting me into goo. 

His intoxicating smile. 

My hands reached for his face, and brought it closer to mine. I kissed his lips; small, sipping kisses, relishing their suppleness. I could tell he was...surprised, shall we say? And truth be told, I was too, at myself. Soon enough, however, I felt him relax as he deepened the kiss. He resumed rubbing between my labia, the wetness resulting in slick noises. I felt the same alien sensation as before, building up, slowly but steadily. I broke the kiss this time, and moaned. 

“Oh, Lucien…”

My moaning must have sent him into a frenzy, as he’d quickened the pace. It was torture at this point, he hadn’t touched my clitoris, not had he inserted his fingers into me, yet I throbbed, impatiently against his fingers. 

“Lucien, oh Lucien, please…” I clutched at his shirt.  
“What is it, my butterfly?” He whispered, his voice dripping with desire, and mockery. 

That’s the second time he’s called me a butterfly...

“Lucien, please...don’t tease me like this.”  
“You accuse me of teasing again?” I could tell he wanted to laugh. 

I grew restless. 

“Lucien…” My hand reached out to his, in an attempt to guide his fingers to the most pleasurable spot. He entwined the fingers of his other hand with mine, and brought it to his lips. He slipped his index finger into me, and it slid in with no resistance. I drew in my breath, as he proceeded to slide his middle finger in as well.  
“You’re so tight…” he muttered against my palm.  
In, and out. In, and out.  
My toes curled. My heart quickened.  
In, and out. In, and out.  
I dug my nails into his arm. My inner walls clenched around his fingers.  
In, out. In, out. In, out.  
I moaned, the loudness of my voice increasing with each one.  
In, out, in, out, in, out, in, out…  
The floodgates opened, literally and figuratively. I arched my back, and called out his name.

Had I just...experienced my first orgasm by a man? And with only...

Slowly, he withdrew his fingers. My ears turned hot when I saw him lick the fluids that coated his fingers.  
“Lucien, don’t-”  
“I want more.”  
“W-wait, huh?”  
In one smooth motion, he’d grabbed the waistband of my panties and slid it off me. I was completely bare.  
“Luci-” 

My words were cut off by my own moan as he began kissing my inner thighs. He’d propped my legs up on his shoulders, his fingers buried into my bottom. I tried to pull his hands away, but they clamped down on my wrists. He pulled them up over my head, and clutched them together with one hand, while his other hand went to support my back. 

I felt his wet tongue over my clitoris. 

Within moments, I lost all sense of who I was, where I was, and why I was. All that filled my brain was the feeling of being ravished by his tongue, as it ran over my vulva, into every valley, every crevice. I grew delirious, chanting Lucien’s name over and over, as he began to pleasure the little bundle of nerve endings. I clutched at my chest, crossing my legs around his neck, almost pushing his head into me. As if on cue, Lucien stuck his tongue into me, licking away at my fluids, like with a dripping popsicle on a hot summer day. The same rush of ecstasy built up, this time faster and harder. I dug my heels into the depressions of his shoulder blades as my second orgasm overwhelmed my senses, washing over me like a wave crashing over the seashore. 

Gently, he laid my legs back down on the sofa, as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. I felt a thin film of sweat on my forehead, like I’d just been on a short run, while really it was Lucien who’d done all the work. And he seemed just as impeccable as always. 

That wasn’t fair. Why must I be the only one messed up? 

I wanted to see him be...just a little less perfect. 

“We should...I should...stop here. For today.” 

He began to stand up, but I instantly got up and pulled on his shirt. 

“But, I want more…” 

His eyes widened. 

I stifled a laugh, then placed my head on the crook of his neck.

“Didn’t you say you’d leave me asking for more?” I placed a hand on the very prominent bulge between his legs. 

I felt his Adam’s apple bob as he gulped. 

“I stopped because...I don’t know how much more I’ll be able to hold myself back.” 

“As long as you put a condom on…” I rasped, sliding my hands under his shirt. I was met with rock-hard muscles. I could tell that he was toned, but I certainly was surprised by his abs. 

“I didn’t know you were hiding this from me…”

“I’ve been hiding much from you.” 

“What do you mean?” I lift my head to look at him. His face held a stoic expression. He said nothing else.

Then he pulled his shirt off, leaving his torso on full display. I could not help but let my gaze travel down. His shoulders were broader than I’d ever imagined. His torso narrowed gracefully from his chest, with their well-defined pecs, down to his waistline in a perfect V, and of course his rippling six-pack abs. He was so gorgeous, I even hesitated in putting my hands over him again, as though I’d sully his perfect figure. 

He chuckled, and pulled my wrists towards him, letting me touch him. I slowly ran my hands down his torso, fascinated by every contour of his body. I traced his abs with my fingers, counting as I did so. The more I touched, the more I wanted. I slipped off my blouse and bra completely off me and straddled him with my legs, my vulva right up against his erection. I embraced him, letting my breasts press against his chest. I could feel his heartbeat; rapid, restless, syncing to my own heartbeat. I moved my hands down his back, the muscles rippling under my fingers as he circled his arms around me, holding me tighter.

“Now you’re the one teasing me.” 

He licked my earlobe, and I shuddered, goosebumps all over my arms. It’s the most sensitive part of my body.  
Well, apart from my clitoris. 

He pushed me down on the couch again, with him now doing the straddling. He fished a condom from his pocket...his pocket?!

“I’m glad I was prepared for the unexpected.” 

He’d...planned it…

The image of him holding the packaging between his teeth, as unzipped the front of his pants...  
It was so...erotic. 

Lucien proceeded to pull his underwear down to release his erection. The professor wasn’t just well-endowed in terms of brilliance, but also...ahem. He tore open the package, and slipped the condom on. All I could do was stare as he did so. 

“There there, my sweet butterfly. Don’t be so impatient, it’s almost time.”  
I could feel the heat rise in my face once again. 

That was the third time he’s called me that. 

“It’s good that you’re so wet. It will be easy to slide into you.”  
“God, Lucien…” He was making me so self-conscious.  
“What, am I not telling the truth?” 

I simply looked away. But Lucien turned my head back towards him to kiss me one more time, as he effortlessly slid his cock right into me. 

He really was not lying. 

My moans were captured by his mouth as he inserted himself in. Slowly, he began to set a rhythm.  
In, and out. In, and out.  
My vulva throbbed, my vagina tightened around him.  
In, and out. In, and out.  
My hips bucked against his pelvis; my moans turned into pants. Or...was it his pants that I was hearing?  
In, out. In, out. In, out.  
I tried to move my arms, hoping to grab something to help tolerate the jumbled mess of sensations coalescing into a crescendo. But Lucien’s own strong arms had pinned them down. I was helpless, like a prey finally cornered by its predator.  
In, out, in, out, in, out, in, out…  
Another thrust, and I came. I moaned so loud, that I only barely heard Lucien’s grunt as he too, came. Came apart...in me. Like I'd wanted. 

Thrice had Lucien called me his butterfly.  
And thrice had I come apart in the arms of the man I love.


End file.
